Fatal Five
by Kanoyan Ines
Summary: AU story; EDITED! Enter Romefeller Academy, home of the elite and influential and the famous Cinq Fatale! What happens when its obnoxious and ill-tempered leader, Heero Yuy falls for the intelligent yet feisty Relena Darlian? Sheer chaos!
1. Chapter 1 Black Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: EDITED! Nothing much just their ages, i decided the story would work much better if they're in high school. :) Thanks for all who reviewed, I really appreciate your effort in helping me write better stories. :)

AU story; I got the idea for this from the Korean adaptation of Hana Yori Dango manga and I thought why not try it for Gundam Wing. Well, the story's basically light and comic so the boys are all acting like normal high school students, although I'll try to still capture how they are in the series (meaning GW). Relena gets into a school ruled by the Cinq Fatale (Gundam boys) with their arrogant leader Heero Yuy. Things happen when he falls for her yet she's more attracted to the nicer guy named Trowa Barton…oh no! Hope you read and review!

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 1: _Black ribbon_

As I got off the train my heart began to beat faster. Now, I have to face the fact that I am alone. I climbed up the stairs with heavy feelings surging within me. As I got my first glimpse of the city, I couldn't help myself but admire everything. It was so different from the province, before I only get to see these things from the television but now I'm really here.

I carried my bag and looked up my map for Wanton Street where the all-girls dormitory is located. Good thing, my map's accurate; at last I saw the dorm. I rechecked the address to be sure; I wouldn't want to be embarrassed during my first day here at the city.

I knocked at the door slowly. Then, a smiling woman answered the door and said, "Hello! Anything I can do for you?"

I smiled back at her. "I'm Relena Darlian from the -"

"Oh! Molly, she's here!" she interrupted hastily. "Come in, come in,"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the dorm while I groped for my bag and carried it along.

A beautiful woman came and greeted us with a warm smile. "Oh, hello, young miss!"

I smiled and bowed my head as a sign of respect. She seems nice and she's like a younger version of my mother. They let me sit down on a really soft chair and gave me something to drink.

"Hi! I'm Hilde, I'll be your room mate!" she said cheerfully. "Don't be shy the major lady's really nice. She's like a mother to all of us. Her name's Aunt Vella."

"She looks like it." I agreed. "Pleased to meet you,"

"Hilde, you may show Relena her room now," Aunt Vella commanded.

So Hilde and I went upstairs to check the room. It was pretty cozy and not to mention beautifully crafted. There were two beds, big enough for the both of us, two small electric fans, some cabinets, two lamp shades by the sides of each bed and one huge table.

This table is where we can sit to study," Hilde informed. "I heard you're a scholar,"

I nodded bashfully. "What school?" she asked curiously.

"Romefeller International Academy," I replied softly.

Hilde's eyes widened in amazement. "You are?"

"Yeah," I stammered as I nodded nervously. "Why?"

"That's the most prestigious school in the country. The coolest, richest, smartest people in the country study there and that includes me." she proudly remarked as she winked at me.

"You?"

"Yup." she proudly nodded. "My parents work real hard to be able to send me there and mind you the tuition fee in there is way too expensive,"

"I see, so that means I'll have to study really hard," I concluded nervously.

Hilde patted me on the back and said, "No that means you're way too smart. Imagine, earning a scholarship. Very few students are given that chance. I heard every year only one student passes, sometimes no student passes at all." she replied.

She's so nice, at least now I have a friend at school. I hope we're of the same class.

"What section are you in?" I asked her.

"2-B," she answered automatically. "How 'bout you?"

"2-A." I said with a forced smile. We're not classmates.

"Cool!" she quickly replied. "You're in the best section! Wow!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed in amazement.

The campus was really big. With its humongous gate, seems like five huge elephants can all enter at the same time. And the school grounds, can be compared to huge ocean stretching into- well, it stretches out into a huge building. The university's main building has a Romanesque architecture with marbled floorings and beautiful chandeliers around.

"Relena!" Hilde called.

As we were on our way to the huge main building, I noticed the elegant and luxurious cars speeding ahead of us. Hilde noticed me as I looked back and forth at the cars, turning my head to the sides, following the swift motion of the branded cars.

"You'll see more of those. Most students here are heirs and heiresses to billionaires and multimillionaires." she whispered.

"Oh I see," I gasped, as I continued looking around the place.

"Oh! No!" Hilde suddenly cried. "Is it already past 7?"

I nodded dumbfounded. My class starts at 8, I just woke up earlier because I can't really sleep. The new environment's making me feel anxious.

"I'm late! I better run! See you later!" Hilde said as she started running away.

She was running too fast without looking where she's going so she….

"Hilde!" I cried, trying to warn her.

But, it was too late. Hilde bumped into a guy clad in a soccer uniform and his Prussian blue eyes look really fierce.

Hilde swallowed hard as she turned to look at him. She bit her lip nervously.

"Heero Yuy," she uttered nervously. "Sorry, please forgive me."

She put her hands together pleadingly and bowed her head. I went to her and tried to comfort her. The guy clad in a soccer uniform smirked as he pushed my pleading friend away.

"What is sorry if the damage has been done." he uttered as he walked away. His four companions who looked as serious as him followed him.

My blood boiled as I saw what he just did. My poor friend didn't mean to bump into him. She already apologized and what did he do? What a jerk!

I stood up firmly and yelled, "She didn't mean it! Was her apology not enough?"

I breathed deeply waiting for his reply, while Hilde was still shaking, desperately trying to stop me. I don't understand why she's acting that way.

He and his gang stopped walking. Then, he turned around and gave out a deadly glare. Then went on his way again, but I was really pissed with what he did so I tried to catch up with them to block them.

"Wait!" I said as I paused to breathe. I stretched out my arms to block them. Then, I turned to the arrogant guy and said, "Apologize to my friend right now!"

He gave me a look of surprise but his arrogance was still there.

"Relena! No!" Hilde cried.

I squinted at him. "What?" Demanding for him to act upon my command.

The guy with along, brown, braided hair smiled and said, "Woah! This lady doesn't know who she's barking at."

Then, another guy who has Chinese features said, "Be assured of a black ribbon from him."

Black ribbon? What's that? Is he some kind of a fool?

"Oh no!" Hilde cried desperately. She then ran towards us and fell down on her knees. "Please don't give her a black ribbon, she doesn't know what she's saying."

I gave Hilde an exasperated look. "No! Do not listen to her! I said I want you to apologize!"

He glared at me once again and smirked arrogantly. Then he and his friends made their exit.

"Wait! You stupid braggart! I told-"

"Relena! I told you to stop!" Hilde said as she covered my mouth.

I wiggled out of her grasp and blurted out, "What's the matter with you? I tried to help you out!"

Hilde sighed as she said, "But you have no idea who those guys are."

"Why? Who are those guys anyway?"

"They're the Cinq Fatale." she replied.

"Cinq Fatale?" I repeated cluelessly. "What's that?"

Hilde sighed wearily. "Look, now I'm really, really late for my class."

Relena frowned in guilt. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Miss Margot will understand. It's you I'm worried about," she replied.

"Me? Hah! Don't worry I can handle those guys!" I said confidently.

"Relena," Hilde sighed wearily again. "Cinq Fatale is composed of five of the wealthiest, most influential, most handsome guys in the campus. Their leader that guy I bumped into, is Heero Yuy. He's the heir to the Yuy Corporation. Their corporation owns the biggest hotel and mall chain in the country alongside with investments in various reality development firms. They even own a stock share to this academy. He's the soccer team's captain and a consistent honor student. Another member, Duo Maxwell is the champion target shooter. His family own the biggest automobile manufacturing company in the country. Trowa Barton is a painting wizard and a great flute player. He comes from a family of artists and their works are exhibited in the largest museum in the country. Quatre Raberba Winner is the president of the Student Council, heir to the Winner Corporation. Their company involves businesses in telecommunications and freight forwarding around the world. The last member, Chang Wufei comes from a distinguished Chinese clan, he is a descendant of a great emperor. He is a black belter in karate."

"Wow," I uttered after Hilde's comprehensive information rant about the Cinq Fatale. "And so?"

"Argh! Can't you get it?" she wailed impatiently. "Everybody loves them. The whole school's technically at their feet. Girls are ready to die for them and drool whenever they see them. And they can easily persuade any guy with their wealth, power and influence. Once you receive a black ribbon that will be the end of your life here in Romefeller Academy. Cinq Fatale won't stop 'til you yourself will be the one to give up and leave the school."

"Is it that serious?" I gasped.

"Students were forced to leave because they couldn't stand the humiliation and stress that comes with having a black ribbon." Hilde explained further.

"But, how about the administration don't they do anything about it? Like reprimanding the Cinq Fatale maybe?"

"They can't do that. The Cinq Fatale's got a good record. Plus, it's not actually those guys who torment or bully the victims, it's the students themselves who do the tricks. Plus, the Cinq Fatale all came from influential families. You really don't have a chance against them." Hilde concluded sadly.

That night I found it hard to get some sleep. I also had a hard time concentrating at school for Hilde filled my mind with terrifying stories about the Cinq Fatale. What if I really get a black ribbon? Will I really end up quitting school?

I suddenly remembered Granma and Granpa back in the province. How happy they were when they learned I got a scholarship to a prestigious high school and how proud they were of me. It would sure shatter their dreams if I came back to them telling them how I quitted school because of a bullying incident?

I shook my head forcefully, trying to get those negative thoughts off my mind.

"No matter what happens, I won't quit school!" I declared.

'_Be assured of a black ribbon from him,'_

'_Students were forced to leave because they couldn't stand the humiliation and stress that comes with having a black ribbon.'_

I sighed wearily. I hope this is all just a part of a bad dream.

Hilde placed a hand on my shoulder. She looked really worried; her eyes were gloomy.

"Take care, I might not be around but-"

"Don't worry," I said, cutting her out. "If ever I receive a black ribbon, I wouldn't want to include you in my demise,"

"But it was all my fault," she pointed out with guilt.

I shook my head and gave her a hug. "I promise, I'll be fine."

This time Hilde headed straight to her class. She wouldn't want to miss a class again. As I was making my way to the lockers, I felt uneasy and nervous. Maybe because of what Hilde had told me.

_'Black ribbons are usually found on the lockers if not at its handle, maybe inside.'_

I took a deep breath as I turned right into the path of the lockers. As soon as I caught a glimpse of all the lockers, I felt relieved when I failed to see a black ribbon in any of the handles. But I'm not yet saved, not until I get to see the inside of my locker.

I took out my locker key and opened the padlock of locker 666. Sigh, I hate the number of my locker. Thinking of it, really gives me the creeps.

The moment of truth…

"Yes!" I screamed happily. "No black ribbon!"

I checked my locker one more time to make sure. But, there's just no trace of a black ribbon. So, is my life really spared? Maybe those Cinq Fatale dudes found me very strong that they decided not to give me a black ribbon.

I took out my books and closed my locker. I smiled excitedly to myself. I can't wait to tell Hilde about this.

Suddenly, I heard light footsteps approaching my way. As I looked behind, a hand covered my mouth and another one held my hands together. I struggled to let go but those hands were far too strong and I'm too shocked to think of a plan. Then, someone blindfolded me, then tied my hands and my feet. Then, he carried me to a place I can only guess where.

"Ahh! Help! Somebody please help!"

-to be continued-

Pls. REview!


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 2: _Silent__ Savior_

No one came. They brought me into some place, I can't figure out where. I'm blindfolded, remember? They tied me up in a tree, I know because I can feel the trunk's rough texture.

I was tied there the whole morning. I can't understand why this is happening to me when I didn't even receive a black ribbon!

Now, I missed 4 classes. Ah! This can't be! Why is this happening to me, I can't see, I can't move, I can't even shout!

"So, how's your day?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled as I tried to speak but nothing intelligible comes out of my mouth.

I heard him laugh lightly. Then, I felt that he was taking off the blindfold.

At, last I can see!

My eyes widened in shock. Heero Yuy is in front of me! Oh! And the whole Cinq Fatale!

"So, you thought I spared your life, huh?" he said arrogantly.

I squinted at him angrily. Grrr, he is so annoying! He isn't fair if only I could shout at him.

"You know I'm not that kind," he said some more.

I made different movements with my mouth hoping for the cloth covering it to be forced down. I wiggled my hands as hard as I could but I was tied so tight, moving some more just hurt.

"Hey, Heero let's make her talk," said the guy with black hair and Chinese features. He may be Chang Wufei.

So, Heero took off the cloth from my mouth. A she did, I gasped and gasped for air, my fast breathing slowed down a bit.

"Ahhhhh! I hate you! You're a beast!" I cried angrily. "You tied me here because you're afraid of me! You know you're the biggest chicken I've ever known!"

He was deeply angered by what I said. He squinted at me and held my face up. His thumbs squeezing my chin hard, as he said, "Be careful with your mouth, woman!"

I wiggled my face away from his hand and frowned angrily. I can't fight this anger anymore.

SPAT!

"Damn!" he cried as I spat on his face. "You're doing too much!"

"Hah! I'm not afraid of you! You deserve it!"

He was wiping his face while the guy with long braided brown hair picked up the cloth which was used to cover my mouth.

"Calm down, I think taking this off isn't such a nice idea," he said as he tied it back.

Then, the rest of them walked away. Heero gave out his dead glare before making an exit.

Huh, now my sentence is extended to forever.

It was already getting dark and I had already fallen asleep when I felt something. I quickly opened my eyes and saw one of the guys from Cinq Fatale. He was the most quiet and mysterious of them all. The guy with a pale brown hair brushed on one side of his face, covering one of his eyes.

He took off my mouth cover and untied me, and then he quietly walked away.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away. Did Heero tell him to do that? Nah, he wouldn't do that. But, why did he help me?

As I rode the bus, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept asking myself why he decided to help me. I don't know but I feel different with him than with Heero. If I feel blazing hatred for Heero, I feel light and gentle when I'm with him. He just seems so quiet and kind that anger doesn't slip through whenever our eyes meet.

Hilde was waiting for me by the entrance of our dorm. She was teary-eyed as she hugged me.

"Sorry," she apologized, as tears flooded her eyes.

I patted her back and comforted her. "I'm fine don't worry,"

"Fine?" she spoke loudly. "They tied you up only to inform the whole school you have a black ribbon!"

"Yeah," I sighed sadly. "I thought I was already safe,"

Hilde sighed sadly. "Relena, why don't you apologize to Heero,"

"Hilde!" I spoke sharply. "that guy is allergic to apologies!"

"But, Relena," Hilde persuaded some more. "They won't stop 'til you do something."

"Who says I'm not ready for them?"

"Really?"

"Sure-" I was interrupted when my stomach suddenly growled. I frowned in humiliation. "Can I have something to eat? I haven't eaten anything except for a small piece of cupcake given to me by that devil."

"Of course!" Hilde said, as she led me to the cafeteria.

The next day, I went to school nervously but on guard. The whole school's against me. These students will do everything for those guys but I'm tougher than they thought.

As I entered the gigantic gates of Romefeller International Academy, I hurriedly headed towards the thick ornamental greens by the pathway towards the main building. Then, I broke some branches to use them to camouflage myself so that no one would notice me. Hah! And once I get to my class they won't be able to do something.

At last, after minutes of serious bending, hiding, tip-toe walking, almost-crawling by the greens, I reached the Main building. Now, all I have to do is run as fast as I can to my first class.

Well, well, well! I am now at the classroom sitting comfortably in my chair. Our professor is discussing something about European history, particularly about Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Ok, class who can tell me how Napoleon reigned in Europe?" our professor asked.

I studied last night so I confidently raised my hand as our professor called me to answer his question.

I stood up but what? I actually didn't! I actually can't! I tried pulling myself up but it was as if my butt was stuck to the chair.

"Ms. Peacecraft, stand up. You raised your hand," Sir Winston commanded.

But, I still can't stand! I can see that Sir Winston is starting to get irritated but I still can't pull my butt off my chair! I tried to stand up with the chair on my butt, but I still can't.

"What?" I gasped in shock. Seems like the whole chair's been glued to the floor?

I bravely suggested, "Sir, can I answer your question without standing up?"

Sir Winston frowned in exasperation. "What nonsense are you talking about? Get up and answer my question, Miss Peacecraft!"

"But, sir I can't stand up."

"Ok, so you won't stand up? What nonsense! Expect a zero on our recitation for today!" he stormed angrily.

"But, sir, please!" I protested hopelessly as my classmates shared knowing glances at each other.

Now, my life and scholarship is really on the edge. Grrr, I know Cinq Fatale's behind this.

After some hours of wiggling from my seat, I was finally able to stand up. Good thing, I only have one class for today. I decided to go to the cafeteria to finally eat. After buying a bottle of fruit juice and slice of chocolate cake to treat myself after that stressful incident, I chose table to eat my order. I smoothened my skirt as I was about to sit down when….

BLAG!

I fell on the floor after realizing the chair I was supposed to sit on wasn't there anymore. Everyone laughed at me, I've never been mocked before. I felt so stupid, so ugly, so poor.

Several students crowded around me. One girl said, "So, who's strong against the Cinq Fatale, huh?"

Another student cried, "Yeah, poor Miss Peacecraft. Look at you, so messy, the chocolate cake's all over you."

"Yuck! So disgusting! And she dare challenge Cinq Fatale? Look at how dumb she is!"

I gathered all my strength to stand up and ran pass the mocking crowd. I ran and ran, 'til I found myself in a vacant spot behind the university gymnasium. Soft grasses and a warm breeze filled my senses. I decided to stay here to release all the bad feelings inside me.

Suddenly, tears slid from my eyes across my face as I remembered the bad things that had happened.

_'Expect a zero on our recitation for today!'_

_ 'Hahahaha!'_

_ 'Yuck! Look at how dumb she is..'_

"I hate myself, I hate myself!" I wailed bitterly. "No, it's not my fault, it's Cinq Fatale's fault!"

I was still sobbing when I saw a hand with a hanky on it. The owner of the hand was him-those emerald green eyes, those brown side-swept bangs belonged to none other than-Trowa Barton.

I hesitantly reached for the hanky and slowly wiped my face.

He sat beside me and settled himself comfortably on the soft grass floor.

"You better stop crying because I want silence in my territory," he said seriously, while looking away.

I looked at him and a touch of happiness brushed upon me. I don't understand myself but maybe because of his presence, how he managed to be here with while I felt so down, must have made me feel that I'm not alone.

Soon, I felt lighter and a smile swept across my face. I settled myself comfortably, just inches beside him. I savored the fresh air that fluttered across the place. And all my loneliness seemed to flutter away with the wind.

Suddenly, I felt some light movements beside me. When I opened my eyes he has already walked away towards the gym.

I sat up and cried, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned to look at me blankly.

"Your hanky," I said, as I raised it up.

"Throw it away, that already garbage." he said, as he walked away.

I slowly brought down the hanky. He sure was cold, but I still thank him for accompanying me when I was really down.

"Relena! Relena!"

"What!" I spoke loudly in exclamation. "Sorry,"

"What are you thinking of?" Hilde asked curiously.

"Nothing." I sighed wearily. I was thinking of him-Trowa. I can't seem to get him and his kindness off my mind. I feel safe and protected whenever I'm with him.

"Come on," Hilde nudged some more. "You know you can trust me, wait! I know the meaning of those dreamy eyes,"

"What?"

"You're thinking of someone," she said in a singsong manner. "Hmmm, who's the lucky guy?"

"Hilde!" I cried as I blushed wildly.

"Look! You're blushing!" she teased as she giggled wildly.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes in irritation. Hilde stopped laughing after realizing I was getting pissed off. "Ok, sorry but you were really blushing. Come on, tell me about it."

"Well," I stammered, not knowing how to start. "I'm just deeply intrigued by his actions, his being cold then suddenly nice and then gentle. It's nothing, but I feel really at ease when I'm with him."

"Who is he?"

"He's, um, Trowa, of-"

"Trowa? Trowa Barton of Cinq Fatale?" Hilde gasped loudly.

"Yes, but, please lower your voice, okay?" I said as I tried to knock some sense out of her.

"But, I thought you hate the whole Cinq Fatale?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but Trowa's different." I replied. "He's kind and gentle unlike his arrogant and evil friend, Heero."

"You know what, Relena." Hilde said. "I think Cinq Fatale is not as evil as you think. Maybe, they just gave you a black ribbon to show you who's the boss. Each of them have their soft sides, you'll just have to discover them."

I sighed as I agreed. "I guess you're right."

-tbc-

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Confusing Scenarios Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Please R&R!

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 3 – _Confusing Scenarios Part 1_

At school nothing much changed. I'm still on the hot seat with different kinds of mishaps happening to me. Everyone belittles me and will do everything just to force me out of school.

SPLASH!

"Ahhh!" I shrieked in surprise as I bathed in ice cold water. Now, my clothes are dripping wet.

"You good-for-nothing scoundrels!" I yelled furiously.

Ah! Now, I'm wet and I still have a class! I can't go to my class looking like a wet duckling. Suddenly, Heero Yuy appeared right in front of me. He was wearing this annoying smirk on his face again.

I shot out a deadly glare towards him.

"Awww," he moaned in a fake, sympathetic voice. "What happened Miss Darlian? Need my help?"

I fought off all my strength to keep myself from killing him right then and there. He really is testing my patience!

"I don't need your help! You're a monster, a sucker from hell and loud-mouthed asshole!" I cried at the top of my lungs, making the all the other students at the area stop and look at us.

I could see that Heero was terribly embarrassed by what I just said, his face was all red. He glanced around him and saw that everyone was looking at us. He turned to me and fumed angrily, "You're really looking for trouble, huh!"

I ran as fast as I could before the jerk could even catch me.

Heero stopped as he soliloquized to himself, "You'll regret this, but you proved yourself worthy of my attention."

I headed straight to the Ladies' Room to hide from him and hopefully to fix myself up. Fortunately, Hilde was also there and she has an extra shirt with her!

"Thanks Hilde! You're an angel!"

Heero had a permanent smirk on his face. "She's so determined, I've never seen a girl like her before." he commented.

Wufei smirked, "Yeah, but it's getting kinda boring now."

"No, I'm actually enjoying her." Heero said. "She gets pissed off easily but she's not afraid of me, I'm preparing lots of surprises for her."

Their blond friend, Quatre commented, "You know what Heero, I think you actually like her."

Heero kept silent while the four guys stared at him. Then, a loud burst of laughter followed.

"Heero likes Relena?" Duo repeated then howled in laughter. "Heero thinks girls are boring. They line up to him and undress themselves for him. Plus, Relena's so ethnic!"

Still, Heero remained silent.

"But, Relena's different," Wufei rebutted. "If other girls throw themselves to him, Relena doesn't. In fact, she hates him."

"Hmmm, so that why Heero likes Miss Province Girl." Duo teased.

"That's not true!" at last, Heero reacted. "I don't think of her that way!"

"Plus, Relena won't go out with Heero." Trowa bluntly commented.

"What?" Heero scowled.

"That's right!" Duo hooted at once. "Relena won't go out with you, man!"

Heero smirked arrogantly. "Think all you want," he said to himself.

My classes ended a little late today, 6 o'clock pm to be exact. And the Academy is a bit far from the bus stop considering almost all of the students have their own vehicles. Me, I have to walk a long way to the bus stop, sigh.

It was pretty dark but I didn't mind that. My attention was towards the end of the road and to reach the bus stop. Then, I stopped five guys walking towards my direction. When I walked past them, they suddenly caught up and blocked my way.

Suddenly, I felt that they were up to something, something dangerous. They look like students from the university but if they are why would they do this? They can't possibly rob me, why they're way too rich than me! But, what if they're after something else? They're all male, all hormonal..all..NO!

As they inched their way towards me I started running back to the Academy, but they ran after me and boy! They're catching up real fast!

"Heeeeelllppppp!" I shrieked as I ran faster, occasionally glancing backward to see if I'm making any progress of escaping from them. But, no, they all run like horses and in no time they'll have their hand all over me! Nooooo!

My heart raced faster than my feet. I wished that I could stop even just to breathe but I can't and when I looked in front of me, brightness blinded me. Bright pair of headlights is fast approaching me, making it harder for me to run faster.

_'Oh! No!'_ I swallowed hard. _'I can't stop but how can I run when there's a car in front of me? What do I choose? My virginity or my life?'_

-tbc-

A/N: Cliffhanger for you guys! Review or else!


	4. Chapter 4 Confusing Scenarios Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 3 – _Confusing Scenarios Part 2_

"I'm choosing my virginity!"

The car's coming and I'm still running. One inch more and I'm dead!

I stopped. To my surprise, the car screeched to a halt too. But, my knees suddenly turned to jelly and I fell in front of it. I'm still alive and conscious of my surroundings but my vision's all blurred. As I was dizzily lying on the ground, I heard a guy say, "Go away! If you don't want to receive a black ribbon, go away!"

Suddenly, silence filled the atmosphere. It felt like danger was finally gone. I felt soft yet strong hands lifting my head up, brushing off strands of my hair off my face.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, as my head was still being supported by strong hands.

I forced myself to open my eyes to manage to make sense of everything that was happening but my vision's really blurry.

I moaned wearily as I failed to comprehend everything.

"Relena, this is Trowa. Don't worry those people won't harm you anymore."

Did I hear right? Was he really Trowa?

My heart started beating faster. Oh! No! What have I gotten myself into? Collapsing in front of him? God, Relena! You screwed up big time! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Calm down. You have to be calm or else you'll end up in the most embarrassing situation!

"Oh," I whimpered softly, still trying to control the erratic beating of my heart.

I tried my best to carry myself into sitting position while Trowa gently assisted me. As I sat up, I got a closer view of his face and it was undeniably Trowa! My knight in shining armor!

He continued holding me as I struggled to stand up. "Thanks," I managed to mumble as I successfully stood up.

He shook his head with his hands still firmly holding my arms. "That was nothing. Here, let me drive you home." he said, as he guided me towards his silver Ferrari sports car.

I was too dumbfounded to even react so I ended up at the passenger's seat of his car.

He glanced up to me as he settled himself on the driver's seat. "You okay there?" he asked.

I nodded as I managed to smile awkwardly. With that, he sped off to drive me home safely.

"What?" Heero cried impatiently on his cell phone. "Someone helped her?

"I told you to just scare her off, how did Trowa got involved in this?" he continued yelling.

"His car appeared out of nowhere and he threatened us about receiving black ribbon if we don't leave her alone, if we're not mistaken he even drove her home." the guy from the other line narrated in terror.

"Shit." Heero cried as he cut off the transmission. "That girl is really getting into my nerves,"

_He was really quiet and the car was running smoothly so a sound was rarely heard. But, his presence was as deafening as the silence and the fast beating of my heart calmed into peaceful more regular rhythm._

_ He glances at me once in a while maybe to check if I was okay. I can't help but blush everytime he did that. I felt like an ice cube underneath the scorching sunlight; like balloon being carried away by the cool gentle breeze; butterflies envelope me and take me to the skies._

_ Yes, he's from Cinq Fatale but he's different. He's a true gentleman, my knight in shining armor-my hero._

What? Heero? How did that jerk get into my beautiful-

"Ahhh" I shrieked as I tripped. "Ouch," I ended up sitting on the tread of the stirs and rubbing my sore foot.

"Hahaha!" Heero howled in laughter. He was again there to witness my downfall.

I gave her my deadly glare before I desperately stood up and left him still laughing there.

"Now, she walked out." Quatre said.

"Yeah," Duo agreed then turned to Heero and said, "How will you get her to date you if you keep on laughing at her. You'll lose on our bet."

He paused for a while then laughed again. "I can't help it, she's just so amusing!"

"Heero doesn't care about your bet Duo, all he cares about is having fun." Wufei commented.

My sore leg brought me to that wide space behind the gym. Somebody's playing the flute, beautiful music fluttered around the whole place.

It was Trowa! I almost forgot he's a great musician.

I approached him to listen to more of his music.

When, he stopped playing and turned to me, "What are you doing here? I told you this is my territory." he said coldly.

I was shocked. "I, um, just wanted to um, hear you play…that's all." I mumbled.

"Can't you see you're disturbing me? Go away, I want to be alone."

His words crushed my heart. I tried my best to get out of that place as fast as my aching leg can, but the ache in my heart was far harder to bear.

I walked home confused and terribly hurt. How can he change so fast? He used to be really warm and nice, now he's cold and distant.

_ 'Can't you see you're disturbing me? Go away, I want to be alone.'_

It was so painful. I was busy thinking of him that I didn't notice the goons who had been following me. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep as a foreign aroma invaded my nostrils. Zzzzzzz…

"Hey! Where am I?" I asked as I found myself in a stretcher with several females attending to me.

I wiggled away from their grasp but when they overpowered me, they injected me with tranquilizer leaving me helpless as I again fell into a deep sleep.

As I woke up, I was already wearing an off-shoulder, beige sheath and on my feet we're the most fashionable pair of gold high-heeled sandals I had ever seen! And when I looked at the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. Geez, cosmetics can really enhance one's beauty. My hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and a few strands were curled at the ends and left dangling on the sides to frame my face.

A girl in what seemed to be a maid's uniform led me to the living room of the huge mansion. I was admiring the whole place when-

"I didn't know a witch could turn into a princess," he remarked as he stared at me from head to foot.

My eyes widened in shock. "You?"

He smirked arrogantly again and said, "So, how'd you like my house?"

"Your house?" I repeated. So, this the mansion where the arrogant Heero Yuy lives. It seems more of a palace to me. Geez, when people have money, they usually have a lot.

"So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

He sighed, as he smirked. "For our date."

My eyes widened in shock and then shrank in pure exasperation. "Are you nuts?"

"Hah! After I turned you into human being, you have the guts to yell at me like that?" he cried back.

"Why? Who told you to do this? Hah!" I fought back angrily. With that I took off the sandals from my feet and threw them straight at him.

He immediately moved to avoid being hit by the sandals. "What's the matter with you? Can't you all the ladies are dying just to date me?" he pointed out while fighting his irritation.

"Who cares? Then go ahead and date them! I'm leaving!"

-tbc-

Review guys, review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Lucky Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 5 – The _Lucky Girl_

"Wait!" he yelled after me, and then he blocked my way. "You're not going anywhere,"

"And who are you to stop me?" I asked bravely.

"I'm the owner of this house."

I pushed him away but he was determined. He got hold of my arms and pinned me onto the wall.

His eyes were fierce, blazing with passion. He inched his face towards mine while I swallowed hard. I couldn't help but panic! I just closed my eyes.

_He inched his face some more and held me tightly so I couldn't move anymore. He smiled slyly. _

_ "Ok, if you don't want to date me, let's do something more passionate,"_

_ He inched his face closer to mine. His eyes were staring at me intensely; I could see lust in those pools of Prussian blue. He was about to kiss me when….._

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked to death as I opened my eyes. He wasn't holding me anymore nor was his face close to mine. Thank God, that was just my imagination!

He was dumbfounded and he was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. My whole body was trembling but I wasn't the only one. I noticed that he was perspiring heavily and he looked pale too.

I immediately ran away but this time he didn't stop me.

Because of that incident, I was missing the whole night; I managed to get back at the dorm, the afternoon of the next day. I felt really sick, Hilde and the rest must be really worried about me.

"Ahhhhh!" the girls shrieked in delight and excitement upon seeing me. "She's here! Relena's back!"

What the hell is happening? Why are they so excited to see me? I was still pondering to myself what the commotion was all about when at last Hilde showed up and hugged me.

She was teary-eyed when she said after letting go of me, "How did it go?"

I gave her a questioning look. I don't know what to say.

"Ah, you must be shy." she finally said. "Ok girls, let Relena and I talk inside our room and I promise to tell you all the juicy details later, okay?"

The girls all sighed in frustration as they all headed back to their rooms, leaving Hilde, Aunt Vella and I alone at the dorm lobby.

I looked at Aunt Vella puzzily while she responded with a heavy sigh and turned to Hilde.

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Vella. I'll take care of everything." Hilde promised as she dragged me to our room.

We sat on my bed while Hilde looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. She had this excited and elated look on her face which I can't seem to understand.

"Aw, come on Relena, why don't you tell me what happened? I deserve to know I'm your best friend."

"Sorry, if I wasn't able to get back here yester-"

"I know, we all know. Quatre called and told Aunt Vella that you and Heero went out on a date. So, you wouldn't be able to go home for one night." Hilde interrupted hastily. "I want to know how your date went."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. They all knew what was happening with me and yet they didn't do anything to save me from that monster?

Hilde seemed stunned at my reaction.

"Hilde! I wouldn't go out on a date with that monster! You knew all along what was happening to me and yet you didn't do something to save me? I thought you were my friend?" I ranted out loud, and ending in a sad whisper.

I buried my face in my hands, still in disbelief of all the things that I learned.

Hilde's excited face turned to sympathetic one after seeing my disposition. "But, Relena," she said trying to comfort me. "Quatre, the student council president was the one who called and assured us of your safety. When he told us that you were with Heero, I was worried but he said that Heero would take care of you and he assured us that he wouldn't do anything that would compromise your safety."

I sighed in defeat. True, she was fine and nothing bad happened to her. But, still the fact that she was kidnapped by Heero's men to force her to date him is by no means a way of taking care of her or was it?

"Arggghhh!" I screamed in a combination of confusion, exasperation and exhaustion.

Confusion about why suddenly my worst enemy want to date me and why my best friend is perfectly fine with it; exasperation because I just had been kidnapped and everyone's totally okay with it and exhaustion about everything that's been happening to me since I entered the gates of Romefeller Academy.

"So, tell me," Hilde spoke, she was once again her excited and elated self. "Does Heero really like you?"

"Oh, please Hilde," I pleaded as I covered my head with a pillow in an effort to avoid her.

"Aw, come on Relena…" she nudged some more. She was really that determined to know what had happened to us.

She got the pillow out of my head while I my face remained buried in the bed.

"So, does he really want to date you?"

"Uh, huh," I replied flatly absolutely no enthusiasm can be traced at my voice. I even feel like vomiting. Suddenly, Hilde got hold of my shoulders and shook me forcefully.

"You are so lucky!" she squealed in delight.

I sat up, facing her; real dizzy after all the shaking she did to me. "I am?"

"Of course, you are. Heero Yuy's the dream guy of the whole female species in Romefeller!"

"But, he's so rude, so arrogant, so selfish, so insensitive! He's a monster locked in a man's body!" I rebutted.

"Because you always turn him down," Hilde replied.

"Hmph, that's because he's a total jerk!"

"No, that's because you're eyes are only for Trowa!"

What? How did she know that? Am I that obvious? "What are you talking about?" I said, trying to veil my feelings.

"Hah, caught ya! Don't think I haven't noticed the way your eyes get all dreamy whenever we see him at school." Hilde teased. "See? You're blushing!"

I quickly placed my hands to cover my cheeks. No, I can't be that obvious!

"Come on now, Relena. I know it's Trowa you really like."

"Hah! Think all you want!" I said, as I walked out of the room.

The next day at school I saw the Cinq Fatale. I couldn't deny that they are among the most handsome guys not only in school but in the whole country. But, when I caught a glimpse of him, the admiration suddenly transformed into hatred. Then, I turned and saw Trowa. His face was so kind and his smile was so warm.

_'Can't you see you're disturbing me?'_

Despite of that, he still effortlessly makes my heart move. I can't help but melt whenever our eyes meet. He's so mysterious; he doesn't talk much but when he does it goes straight to the heart. I just can't read him; I guess guys aren't so transparent after all. Just like that monster Heero Yuy, at first he hates me, now, he wishes to date me? I wonder what he's up to this time. But, I won't fall to his trap, hah! I'm tougher that he thinks!

After my classes, I've decided to go job hunting, so I can send a bit of cash to my folks back in the province. But, finding a job was harder than I thought. No establishments in the area have a job opening. My feet already ached and my stomach grumbled loudly but still there was no luck.

I decided to sit on one of the sidewalk porches to rest. When, suddenly, I saw Trowa on the other side of the road, he was staring at one of the displays of a store window. I reluctantly approached him. And, I saw a cute miniature of a ballerina dancing on a music box. Trowa was busy staring at it when he noticed I was beside him.

He turned to me and said, "Is it beautiful?"

He turned to look at the ballerina while I nodded slowly. Seeing my reaction, he smiled as he grabbed my hand and we entered the store. He happily bought the ballerina music box.

I had a forced smile on my face. Well, there's nothing wrong about liking music boxes, but, for a guy?

"Um, Trowa," I stammered. "You like music boxes?"

He looked at me, confused then suddenly bursts out laughing. "Please don't think of that way,"

I felt relieved. "Sorry, but why did you buy that music box?"

"Actually, this is a present for someone very dear to my heart." he confessed. "Do you really think it's beautiful?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, Relena!" Duo Maxwell yelled as I was walking towards the school gate. He was with Wufei and Quatre, they were happily drinking while sitting on the grass.

"Join us!" he cried while Quatre smiled and Wufei had no apparent reaction.

For no reason at all, I decided to sit with them. Then, I realized they were not simply drinking, they were actually drinking beer. If they were ordinary student, they would have been suspended, but they're the Cinq Fatale.

Wufei offered me a can as he opened it for me.

"No, thanks. I don't drink." I stammered.

Duo shrugged. "Oh, come on! Go ahead taste it, you're safe with us."

I reluctantly took the can and gulped its contents. I feel like vomiting, I stuck my tongue out. The beer didn't taste that good.

They all burst out into laughter while I instantly blushed. Geez, this is embarrassing.

As he recovered from his laughing fit, Duo blurted out, "Hey, did you hear that Slyvia's coming back?"

"Yeah, but just for a short vacation. She wants to spend her birthday here." Quatre informed.

"That's why Trowa's busy these days." Wufei commented.

I wonder who Sylvia is and her relation with Trowa. I thought of asking them but, it sure feels awkward just hanging out with the Cinq Fatale what more chat with them.

I saw Trowa playing the flute under the huge tree again. I wanted to approach him but I don't want to be rejected again. My pride can only take too much. As I turned my back to leave, the music stopped.

"Relena!" he called and with that I abruptly turned to him. "Come here,"

He patted the space beside him, motioning me to sit there. I obeyed, dumbfounded. In a sec, I was sitting beside him while he started playing again. I sat there savoring the feeling of sitting beside him and having him this close to me.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The music suddenly stopped and I realized he was looking at me. I suddenly felt conscious. I swallowed hard, not knowing what to do, how to act.

"You're much beautiful today, Relena." he said while still staring at me intently.

He smiled and then stood up and left.

"He said that?" Hilde cried in disbelief. "Awww, he's so sweet,"

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

Hilde seeing the look upon my face, hit me with a pillow.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Quit fantasizing, girl!" she said as she sat down on her desk to study.

"I'm not fantasizing! He really told me that!"

"Yeah sure, but please don't make a big deal out of it." Hilde replied. "I don't want to shatter your dreams but,"

"But?" I said automatically.

"But, I don't think Trowa will ever like you the way you feel about him." she said frankly.

I looked at her sadly. I can't go on denying I like Trowa when I actually do and the truth hurts. How can he ever like me? Why, I'm just an old-fashioned, poor girl from the province. And him? He is Trowa Barton, for heaven's sake!

"But, it's not because of you, Relena." Hilde said, as she sat beside me putting her arm across my back, in an effort to comfort me. "It's just that I know he likes someone else,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, during my first year here. There was this super popular girl by the name of Sylvia Noventa. She's a famous international model. She used to study here but transferred because of her modelling stint, she often visits since she's really close to the Cinq Fatale. I often see Trowa and her together and he seems really happy with her." Hilde narrated.

"Where is she?" I curiously asked.

"She's studying in Spain," Hilde replied.

"I heard she's coming back to visit,"

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it. The whole academy's crazy about her. She's a real celebrity here you know."

I sighed sadly upon hearing Hilde's words. Sylvia and Trowa sure fit each other perfectly.

"Cheer up, girl!" Hilde said, patting my back. "I'm sure there's someone out there,"

As I was walking home the next day, a car halted in front of me. It was an elegant, red sports car. Its window slid down, revealing the face of its driver.

"Hop in," he said, "I'll take you home,"

I glared at him exasperatedly then continued walking.

But, he easily blocked me off again. "No, thanks. I don't want to go to your house." I said, as I walked on.

"Silly, I'll drive you to your dorm." he said, after laughing.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and irritation. "I don't care. I said I won't come with you."

"If you don't ride, then I'll never let you reach home,"

I simply snubbed and continued walking but he suddenly went down to block my way. And in one snap he carried me up like I was some sack of rice and deposited me inside his car!

"Hey! I said I don't wanna ride with you!"

But, my vehement protests were no match for his determination. So, I ended up being taken home by the tough leader of the Cinq Fatale.

At the dormitory, the girls flocked at the entrance door to catch a glance of their all-time crush, Heero Yuy.

After, I got off from his car, he smiled arrogantly and then sped off. That did it, the girls were practically running after his car; shrieking and crying out his name.

"Ooohh he is so cute!" they all squealed.

"His eyes they were sparkling!"

"I better hurry up my application for a transfer!" one of them even said.

I sighed helplessly just seeing the effect that monster has on them. These girls have no idea how terrible life is in that academy. They do not know the fiery temper of that doppelganger leader of Cinq Fatale.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. "So, Heero brought you home today huh?" Hilde teased, as she poked me on the side.

"Ahhh Hilde don't touch me there!" I cried as I controlled my laughter.

"You lucky girl! Imagine the ever famous Heero Yuy taking you home? So sweet!" she squealed.

"Whatever,"

"I told you he likes you! I can't understand why you can't possibly appreciate him?"

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6 The Go Getter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 6 – _The Go-Getter_

_"May I have this dance?" he asked as he took my hand._

_ I couldn't help but be stunned. Trowa Barton actually asked me to dance with him? Ahhh, he's so handsome; his eyes sparkle like diamonds and they're looking straight into mine. It's as if a whole universe is being created in front of me._

_ "Relena," he said._

_ "Trowa," I replied and looked straight into his eyes which were full of emotion and meaning._

_ "I love-"_

_ "Trowa..."_

_ "..."_

"Relena!"

"Whaaattt?" I shrieked.

"Wake up, it's almost 6:30!" Hilde cried. "Look, I don't wanna be late!"

I forcefully sat up. Sigh, it was all just a dream. Of course, that dream was too perfect to be true. So, I tried my best to forget about that dream and start preparing for school. I wouldn't want Hilde to get angry any further.

We arrived at school 30 minutes earlier and we have the taxi cab to thank for that. Geez, Hilde's so paranoid that she actually insisted on us taking a taxi cab.

As we walked further inside the school, nearby the woody part of the grounds, we saw a crowd busy looking at something. Hilde and I got intrigued so we decided to check it out.

Hilde politely asked one guy, what the hell was going on.

"A guy from 1-A has been bitten badly. And I heard he's planning to quit school." the guy replied.

"Gee, that's so brutal. I wonder who's behind this?" I remarked worriedly.

"Come on, Rel, we better go. I wouldn't want to get involved again," Hilde said as she pulled me off from the crowded spot.

"But, Hilde," I protested, shrugging my arm off her hand. "I want to know who's behind this."

Hilde glared at me. "Relena! Don't you know who's behind this?"

I shook my head automatically.

"Of course, none other than Cinq Fatale! I'm sure that guy received a black ribbon." Hilde replied.

"Really?" I gasped.

Hilde nodded and said, "We're lucky Heero likes you or else we'll have the same as that guy's."

"I can't believe it! You mean this is all Heero's scheme! Just like that he can ruin the future of somebody just because of some stupid black ribbon?" I angrily blurted out.

Hilde quickly used her hands to cover my mouth. "Relena, quit that out, will you?" she whispered. "Somebody might hear you and report you to Heero."

I quickly shrugged off Hilde's hand from my mouth. "I'm not scared of him or any of that stupid Cinq Fatale. I don't even care if I lose my scholarship!" I declared then walked away.

Hilde sighed, "Oh, Relena, how can you be so stubborn."

After my class, I headed straight to the Special Students' building because that's where the infamous leader of the Cinq Fatale is. The Cinq Fatale have their own building in the academy and that where they have all their classes. Geez, talk about discrimination! Hmph! I don't care if he's the most influential and most powerful person in this school. It's time for him to learn his lesson.

"Relena!" a voice called.

I promptly ignored it for I know to whom it belongs. It was Hilde. I was anticipating that she'd pop out somewhere. She manages to find me anywhere, except when I'm in trouble.

But, she caught up with me. "Relena, thank God I found you!" she said after letting out a sigh of relief. "Please stop whatever your plans are,"

"Hilde,"

"Rel," she said, placing her hands upon my shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "I know you're a courageous gal but you can't beat the Cinq Fatale. They just won't listen to you, especially Heero."

"Hilde, I know you're worried but I assure you, I'll make him stop this foolishness he has created."

"But, Relena what if he asks you for something different in exchange for the favour you ask him?"

I frowned quizzically. "Like what?"

"Like going on a date maybe? Or worst you becoming his girlfriend," she replied.

"Ah, that's nothing, I won't bow down to conditions like that, Hilde." I assured her.

"But, come to think of it, that could be the easiest way."

"Hilde, I thought you were worried about me?"

"Come to think of it. There's no harm if you turn out to be his girlfriend." Hilde pointed out.

"Over my dead body!" I said, then buzzed off.

I've been to all corners of the school but still no luck of finding that braggart. Oooohhh! How I hate him! When I'm not looking for him, he suddenly appears out of nowhere, now that I am, he's nowhere to be found!

"What are you doing here, Province Girl?"

I turned around to the sound of that voice. I can't be mistaken, that voice belongs to none other than Heero Yuy.

I trampled angrily towards him and glared at him.

"Listen," I started off. "I want you to take the black ribbon off that freshman student from section A.

Heero smirked and said, "And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I told you so!"

"And who do you think you are?" he said back. "Why? You're just some haughty province girl!"

"And you!" I fought back. "Who do you think you are? The king of the world? You're just a lousy, stupid rich gangster!"

"Why are you so concerned about that loser anyway?" he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"He's no loser! I'm concerned because you're destroying the future of small people like us! You have no idea how hard it is to pay for a good school. I'm fighting for him because he can't do it himself but I'll make sure he'll never leave Romefeller Academy!" I blurted out furiously.

People started crowding up around us to watch our heated exchange of arguments, but I didn't care. I remained stiff and ready to fight him. But, he was still so calm and confident, that it makes my blood really boil.

"Ok," he finally said. "I'll consider your request in one condition,"

"Go ahead, I'm not scared." I bravely answered.

He gave out one of his annoying smirks and said, "You go out on a date with me."

My eyes widened in surprise. "A date? With you?" I gasped in shock, then shook my head and said, "No way."

I covered my face and tried my best to make through the thick crowd who had long been watching us. What in the world was he asking for? I bet he's doing this to make me look stupid, to make fun of me. Well, I won't give him that! I hate him! My hatred seeps right through my bones! I knew it, he's the worst creature to have ever lived on this planet!

-tbc-

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you review this one. I wanna know your thoughts about how the story's going so far. And feel free to comment and ask questions if some things are confusing. Anything. Just review, please...


	7. Chapter 7 A Date to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Hi! I'm back, it's been awhile since I last updated, but I'm to be able to do so, yey! Guys, please do review, it really motivates me if you let me know how you think of the story and if there are any errors and stuff. I don't have a beta reader so sometimes grammatical errors et al come out. Also, if you have questions, comments and suggestions, even violent reactions, I'd be dying to know so please, please review! Well, enough with the desperate pleas, on with the story...

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 7 – _A Date to Remember_

Relena was busy studying for a big chapter test in biology. Her professor, Mrs. Gregory is such a terror. She would give out test items all in essays, making sure that the sentence construction and tenses of each statement perfect. Biology class turned grammar class.

"The blood flows from the right - ah! I hate it!"

But, her recent encounter with Heero Yuy's giving her a hard time to focus. She can't figure out why he would want to date her, if he really hates her.

She sighed wearily as she closed her biology books. The school field was unusually quiet. Afternoons at the campus were never this quiet; various activities gave the hustle and bustle to the school's atmosphere.

Relena enjoyed the cool breeze that flutters around. She savoured the gentle rushing of leaves and the swaying of the branches of trees. She closed her eyes and drowned herself in the silence of her surroundings.

Somebody cleared his throat, making Relena open her eyes at once. She glanced back to see who it was.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft,"

"Yes?" Relena replied, trying hard to recognize who the guy was. He was of medium height; he was wearing very thick glasses and has really skinny physique.

"I'm Liam, from section 1-A. I was the one who received a black ribbon from the Cinq Fatale." he explained.

"Oh," Relena gasped. From the looks of it, seems like he has recovered.

"Are you ok now?" Relena asked.

He nodded then smiled. "Actually, I'm here to thank you,"

Relena grinned nervously. She doesn't know why but she has this feeling of uneasiness.

"For what?"

"For saving my school life, Heero lifted the black ribbon. I'm free and his men said nobody's gonna touch me anymore unless I do something against the rules." he replied.

Relena smiled in relief. "But, wait, what exactly did you do to get a black ribbon?"

He chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"You see, I'm a really clumsy person." he started off. "Once, I was walking along the corridor carrying a bunch of books when I accidentally bumped into Heero and you know the rest."

Relena nodded several times. "Yeah, I guess, it really infuriated him, grrr! He's so feeble-minded! Can't he understand the meaning of accidents?"

"Well, but still, thank you so much. I really admire your courage."

"Gee, that's nothing." Relena replied as she blushed.

"Hah, it's good that he finally knocked some sense out of things,"

Hilde stopped walking. "Relena, you mean Heero lifted off freshie guy's black ribbon?"

"Yeah, why?" Relena asked, sensing the uneasiness within her friend.

"That means you agreed to go out on a date with Heero?" Hilde concluded.

"No!" Relena denied at once. "I did not and I will not!"

"But, that's his condition, didn't you tell me that?" Hilde pointed out. "I mean, he wouldn't lift freshie guy's black ribbon for nothing."

Relena was silent. Thinking about Hilde's words, she thought that her friend might have a point. She decided she must talk to Heero to clear things out.

That very afternoon, after her classes, she decided to go to Heero's house. She had been there before, so it won't be hard to remember the way. Besides, Heero's family had the whole village named after them.

As she arrived at the gate, it seemed like the guards were expecting for a visitor.

"You must be Miss Relena Darlian," one of them said.

Relena was rather confused; nonetheless she nodded and gave out a nervous smile.

"I came to see Heero,"

"Yes, ma'am. We know."

Relena's eyes widened in amazement. "You know?"

"Come on ma'am. Our master's waiting for you at the private port." they said, as they seized Relena's arm and forced her into the car.

"Wait, let me go, wait!"

Relena decided not to fight anymore and to just behave while inside the limo. She knows that no matter how much she protest, her efforts are futile to the heavy-built men of Heero.

It was already dark when the limo reached the Yuy's private port. Heero's men led Relena up until the entrance to the large ship.

"MV Hera," Relena read the words written on the huge ship.

A lady in uniform went down from the ship to lead Relena up the vessel.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" she asked, as the lady held her and started leading her inside the huge luxury ship. Relena looked around her and was amazed with what she was seeing. Relena had never been inside a luxury ship this extravagant and beautiful. Well, she had never even been inside a luxury ship before, so all these fancy and expensive things are getting on her head. It was like a fantasy, she couldn't help but gape at everything's she's seeing-shining lights, ornate decorations, high-tech amenities-what is this place?

Relena found herself at the cruise ship's deck. The sight was simply breath-taking: the stars shining down the peaceful ocean as the breeze blows its gentleness. Everything seemed perfect except for one thing - there stood the meanest man ever lived.

"Heero Yuy,"

He gave out his usual arrogant smile while Relena stopped herself no more.

She yelled, "Why did you bring me here?"

Sensing that Relena was already bursting with anger, he shushed her by wrapping himself around her.

"Get off me!" she growled, giving Heero a forceful push; so forceful that Heero almost lost his balance.

"Don't even think of making your next move!" Relena threatened. "Answer my question!"

"Ok, ok, calm down will ya?" Heero said, raising his hands to surrender. "We have an agreement, remember?"

"Relena frowned irritably. "Agreement?"

Heero nodded. "If I stay away from Freshie Boy, you'll go out and have a date with me. Plus, you went to my house, right? Meaning, you're ready for our date." he replied, then stared at her from head to foot. "Although, you should have worn something nicer,"

Relena squinted her eyes in exasperation. _'What the hell is this guy saying? And he had the nerve to comment on my way of dressing?'_

"But, I went to your house to clear things out about your stupid proposal. I do not remember saying 'yes' to this date."

"You're here so it's a 'yes'." he replied.

Relena sighed wearily. She just can't win with his kind of logic. "Wait! May I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"What is it with a poor and simple girl like me that a rich and influential guy like you wants? Huh?" Relena said teasingly. "Why? Am I that beautiful?"

"What the-"

"It's ok, don't be shy to admit it," Relena teased some more.

"Shut up, Province Girl! Don't make me do something you'll regret." Heero threatened, terribly irritated with Relena.

"Like what?" Relena challenged, undaunted by Heero's words. "You'll kiss me? Hah!"

Heero took a deep breath, trying to control his exasperation.

"Fine," he said. "I'll give you a dose of your own medicine," Heero inched towards Relena, with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Wait, Heero, wait -"

Relena slowly stepped backwards while Heero continued working towards her.

"Ooohh, you're even more beautiful than I thought," Heero said as he continued inching his way towards Relena.

Relena was starting to get nervous, as she continued inching backwards until she was near the edge of the deck. She looked behind her and saw the depth of the ocean.

She swallowed hard. "Heero, please,"

But, Heero completely ignored her and went on with his agenda. Giving, her no choice but to recede until-

SPLASH!

"Hah! That's what you get for challenging Heero Yuy." Heero said as he turned around to leave, not knowing that Relena can't swim.

"Help! Please, help!"

With that Heero returned to see Relena bobbing up and down the currents of the then suddenly turbulent sea.

He leaned on the ship's railing as he teased, "Hurry up! Swim and catch up!"

Relena desperately tried to rise above the currents but the waves were too strong and the water was too cold.

"I can't swim-"

"What?"

Heero quickly grabbed life vests then dived onto the water. Relena was struggling for her breath when Heero found her underwater. He quickly placed a life vest on Relena. She vomited some of the water and coughed it out several times.

While she was struggling along the strong currents of the water, she managed to yell at Heero, "Look, what-you've-done! You-stu—pid jerk!"

Heero coughed as splashes of water splattered on his face. He was about to induce a word war with Relena when he noticed that the ship was already meters away from them!

He quickly grabbed Relena. "Hurry, the ship's getting away!"

"But! I can't swim!" Relena said nervously. "And the ship's too far, I can't do it!"

"You have to!" Heero commanded, as he managed to swim with one hand while the other pulling Relena's arm.

But, the waves were far too strong, contrasting with Heero's efforts to catch up with the ship.

"Heero!" Relena shrieked, as she saw a large wave approaching their way. It was so huge looks like it could eat them up alive!

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

-tbc-

Review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Castaways

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Hi! I'm back, it's been awhile since I last updated...please bear with me..I'm currently doing my thesis so, you know what..anyway...on with the story. Hope you read and review! ;D

* * *

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 8 – _Cast-aways_

A crashing wave awakened Relena. She moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes, but a strange site bothered her. Instead of seeing their off-white ceiling, pale blue skies were hanging on top of her. She quickly sat up and looked around her: in front of her was the wide ocean and behind her seemed like a thick tropical forest.

Relena swallowed hard. "This can't be happening." She thought.

But, no matter how hard she seems to convince herself, seems like reality is truly inevitable. And when everything - everything : all that happened came back to her...she could do nothing but to-

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed really loud, awakening her companion, who stood up to calm her down.

He held her and squeezed her arms and started shaking her.

"Shut up!"

Relena's body froze as she realized who was with her.

"Aaaahhhh!" she screamed even louder.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" he furiously cried, as he raised his hand threatening to hit Relena.

Relena stopped at once. "Heero Yuy," she said lifelessly at first, then shouted, "this is all your fault!"

"Hah," Heero said, smirking. "you should thank me because I saved your life."

"Saved my life? Is this safe, huh? Do you think we're safe here? In this unknown island?"

"At least we're alive." Heero pointed out. "If you weren't so stupid to fall into the ocean, we wouldn't have ended in this mess!"

"But, I fell because of you!" Relena said then wailed helplessly.

"Ah!" Heero cried irritably. "Will you shut up!"

After hours of sitting still, walking around in circles and staring at the vagueness of the ocean, Relena felt something different.

"What will we-". GRUMBLE!

Heero gave her an indifferent look. "You're hungry aren't you?"

Relena bit her lip in embarrassment, while Heero stood up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Relena asked.

"I'm feeling hungry, too, so I'm gonna go and look for food." he replied. "You stay here, I'll go get some food for you, too."

"You mean you're leaving me here?"

Heero nodded apathetically.

"But, what if something happens?" Relena pointed out, not wanting to be left alone.

"Like what?"

"Um," Relena mumbled, not being able to think of an answer.

"See? You can't think of anything."

"Ok," Relena sighed, feeling no other choice is left. "But, come back at once!"

* * *

The sun has set and Relena was starting to feel cold but Heero hasn't returned yet. She stood up and decided to find pieces of wood around the place, in hopes of building fire.

After gathering enough firewood and succeeding in creating a spark, Relena smiled to herself.

"Wow, I didn't know morons can make something sensible," Heero commented upon seeing the bonfire Relena created.

Relena frowned irritably. "The least you can say is 'thank you'."

"Here," Heero said, handing Relena some wild berries. "Stuff yourself, that's all I found."

"Thanks," Relena said softly.

After eating, the two kept themselves warm by staying by the bonfire. The silence was almost deafening when -

Simultaneous soft sobs were heard by Heero. He glanced at his companion and found that she was crying.

"You're crying?" he teased. "The great Relena Peacecraft, the ever so brave and courageous, is crying?"

"Why is it against the law to cry?" she said, as she sniffed.

Heero smiled nastily. "Nah! But, I thought nothing can make you cry. Sheesh! I should've thought of doing this to you before." Heero teased some more. "I should've known you were a scaredy-cat!"

"I'm no scaredy-cat! I'm crying 'coz I'm worried ok? I am worried because today I was supposes to take a very important test in a very important subject, but because of you - I wasn't able to! Now, I'm worried about my grades; I'm worried about my scholarship; I'm worried about everything!" Relena stormed angrily.

"W-Wait," Heero stammered.

"No! Listen!" Relena said even furiously. "You don't cry or worry 'coz you're rich and you own the school. You can study anywhere you want to. You've got your future all planned but me? I have to suffer all kinds of adversity just to be sure of a nice future for myself."

Heero looked at Relena with sadness. It was as if he was seeing a totally different person. The Relena he knew was strong and tough but this girl who's sobbing right now is so helpless, so pitiful, so not Relena.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Heero said softly.

Relena's eyes widened in surprise. Did she just heard the total jerk, Heero Yuy, apologize?

"What did you said?" Relena said in a mocking voice.

Heero got pissed-off at once. He poured all of his guts just to be able to admit his mistake and now this girl's pretending not to hear it?

"Are you deaf?" he replied in exasperation.

"You said, 'sorry'?" said, an amazed Relena.

"Are you that stupid not to understand it?" Heero bawled in irritation.

Relena scowled upon hearing him. "Sheesh, and for a minute I thought a miracle was happening." she said, dropping her voice.

"What?" Heero cried, sensing that Relena was saying something.

"Nothing." Relena replied. "Why are you like that?"

Heero glanced at Relena sharply. "What?"

"I said, 'why are you like that?' I mean, I can't understand why you always have to be so irritable, always yelling, hot-headed and easily pissed?"

"And who are you to care?" Heero sarcastically replied.

Relena rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You are so - ok! What I mean is, Heero, you have to change-for good." she explained. "People look up to you because you're rich, intelligent and, well, handsome but is that all? Are you contented with that? Don't you wanna be admired for real? For your good qualities like because you're kind or loving or respectful?"

Heero smirked. "Cut the drama, will 'ya?" he said. "I don't care about other people. I don't care if they like me or not. I'll do as I please and if anybody doesn't like that, then they can stay away from me."

Relena closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She was trying her best to make Heero realize his faults but she can't take anymore of his self-centeredness.

She squinted at him and said, "You know what? I take back everything that I've said about you being intelligent and handsome! Yeah, your hair's soft and shiny, your eyes are captivating with its Prussian blue hue, your nose is perfect and your lips are of beautiful shape and well, you're tall enough and have a nice muscular built - but, who cares?" she yelled furiously. "Whenever I look at you, I see nothing of that and instead I see a hideous monster, with sharp fangs and ugly skin and huge scary horns from your head! You're a stupid horrible monster!"

Heero tried his best to control his anger or else he might end up hitting her.

"Grrr," Heero uttered while still controlling his fury. "Fine! If you can't stand me, then leave!"

Relena's eyes widened while Heero's eyes blazed with pure anger.

"What?" she stammered nervously.

"Leave! I said, go away and leave!"

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9 Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 9 – _Kiss and tell_

I could feel the heat of anger running through my veins. His arrogance is making my blood boil!

I gave him one sharp glance and then I turned around to leave.

Heero raised an eyebrow and murmured, "So, she really left."

He breathed in deeply and yelled, "Go! Faraway and don't ever return!"

I glanced back and squinted at him angrily. "You are a monster, Heero Yuy!"

I walked as fast I could; not caring where my feet would take me. I trampled upon wild grasses, went pass tall, towering trees and importantly, away from Heero Yuy.

Why? Who does he think he is? The king of the whole universe? Is he that great to always think that he is correct or to always expect other people to follow his desires? How stupid! A totally egotistical, overbearing, inexorable jerk - that is his exact description!

He keeps on calling me a stupid person, insulting my existence, yelling that I am silly and good-for-nothing. I've always had my apprehensions about studying in the city but it's there, where I'll be able to get the best education. All my life, I've learned to live with tranquillity and simplicity. Eating only vegetables from our backyard and fish that Father catches, I never dreamed of sumptuous buffets and expensive dinners. The huge beach just beneath our small town served as our pool and the wide fields where the breeze gently blows is our mall.

I suddenly missed my home, although I conditioned myself long ago to enjoy the city and appreciate the good things there. I can't help but long for the love and kindness of the plain folks back there at our province.

As I saw a wildflower amidst the grasses, I easily remembered my good friend, Hilde and her mom and all the girls at the dorm. They really helped me fit in the city and I felt like they're really my family. Yes, they can get naughty and nosy sometimes but I think they're all pretty nice.

Another person came into my mind as I saw the flower: Trowa. He's Heero's friend but he's way too different - Trowa's nice and polite and really thoughtful, not to mention, a true gentleman.

Suddenly, the face of that monster, came into my mind.

"I really hate you, Heero Yuy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I walked some more until I found a shady tree with a huge trunk. I settled myself between its huge roots and in minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

My stomach was again complaining so, I decided to walk around and find some wild fruits. I was walking silently when I spotted a huge fruit tree with a bunch of yummy offerings. I went under its shade, some of its leaves hide the fruits, making me think twice to climb it. I looked upwards and noticed that there seemed to be something up there for I heard strange noises. I decided to ignore it and to start climbing the tree.

I climbed on its trunk, then I reached out towards a branch when I touched something different.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

I fell but I wasn't the only one who did.

And we didn't just fall.

I felt a different sensation within my lips, it felt - actually indescribable. I slowly opened my eyes and saw swirls of Prussian blue, I blinked twice to wake myself and still, a pair of Prussian blue eyes were in front of me. Those eyes can only belong to one person - Heero Yuy!

He quickly stood up, I noticed he was panting. I was too dumbfounded to react, I stared at him nervously. Suddenly, flashes of what had just happened sparked in my memory: I accidentally touched a part of his body, he fell facing me and I fell facing him. He landed on top of me - his body over mine; his lips and my lips.

I trembled in nervousness and a terrible feeling of embarrassment. I noticed that he, too, was quiet and a bit flush.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Why are you screaming?" he panic-strickenly asked.

"You're asking me?" I bellowed in disbelief. "You-"

I stopped. I couldn't say it. I shouldn't say it. Is he that stupid?

He smiled devilishly and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

I swallowed hard. It actually was—but, so what?

"Hah! How forgetful of me. Of course, that was your first kiss! Who would want to kiss a loud-mouthed-war-freak like you?" he said.

I squinted at him irritably. "Why? And so what if that was my first kiss? I am a fine, young lady - conservative and with a respect for myself!" I ranted. "Unlike you! You're a maniac; you kiss anything with skirts on it!"

"Of course, not!" he denied at once. "In fact, I've never kissed any person in my entire life except for my grandma."

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed. "So, that was also your first kiss, huh?"

He blushed terribly, just goes to show that I caught him red-handed. Hah! He thinks he's gonna get away with it.

"Don't be so excited now will ya? I know you're so elated I get to be your first kiss-"

"Are you nuts?" I cried in deep irritation.

"Don't deny it, but don't hope too much that doesn't mean anything."

I tried to breathe in and control myself from killing this overbearing jerk right here and then. And I thought I wanted to be a doctor, to give life not to end it. But, this per—no, I don't know if he's even worthy to be considered human.

He was looking like he had won this. He was making it look like I'm completely head over heels in love with him. I couldn't take it anymore!

I lunged at him; grab a hold of his shirt and spat on his face. "Listen! You overbearing, despicable, obnoxious, self-centered bastard! You know why that was my first kiss? Because I wanted it to be special, get it? I wanted it to be with that special person I'd give my heart to, the man I will truly love, someone like Trowa and not some haughty demon like you!"

I released him and we both fell to the the ground. We sat there facing each other, both panting heavily-me, tired after delivering my angry speech while he-I don't know he seems too dumbfounded to react. I spat on his face, after all.

He slowly wiped his face using his shirt while still staring at me. "So that's it.." he murmured as if contemplating something.

"What?"

"You said, you wanted to have your first kiss with Trowa."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "When did I say that?"

"In your little speech after you spat at me." He replied and then grinned. "So you like Trowa-then you're the one who's nuts!"

I couldn't reply, that wasn't supposed to be part of my speech. How did I manage to spill it out? I'm in deep trouble.

"For your information, I'm friendlier than Trowa and if I hate you this much, what makes you think, you have a chance with Trowa?" he continued.

"Hah! That's what you think!" I said, trying to defend what I think I know about Trowa. "But, even when I was cursed by the black ribbon, Trowa was the only one who came and rescued me from your stupid minions!"

But, Heero just laughed and said, "Maybe you just really look miserable but for Trowa to have special feelings for you? In your dreams!"

I glared at him angrily and left.

* * *

"Hilde!" a voice called.

Hilde glanced back and was both shocked and scared to discovered that the voice belonged to Quatre Raberba Winner.

She stopped at once as Quatre approached her. Hilde looked down wondering what she did wrong this time.

Quatre noticed this and said, "I'm speaking to you not as a haughty member of the Cinq Fatale but as the kind and amiable president of our Student Body."

Hilde smiled in relief, but still she can't say anything.

"Anyways," Quatre said. "I'm here to tell you about your friend,"

"Friend?" Hilde repeated. "Relena? Is it about Relena?"

He nodded.

"Tell me!" Hilde pleaded. "We're all worried about her! We have a feeling Cinq Fatale's into this but we're too scared to ask. So, tell me please…"

"She's lost." was the blond-haired man's short reply.

"Lost?" Hilde repeated in confusion. "What happened?"

"According to our sources, she went with Heero into their cruise ship, reports said that they might have fallen into the water and washed ashore in an island of an unknown location."

"Heero and Relena, lost and alone together in an unknown island?" Hilde gasped. "This is bad."

Quatre patted Hilde's shoulder. "Don't worry, like you, we don't want anything to happen to our friend." He assured Hilde. "We'll coordinate with Heero's men and inform you any updates."

-To be continued-


	10. Chapter 10 Developments

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 10 – _Developments_

* * *

Relena was so tired from walking all throughout the forest but she was way too much tired of fighting with Heero and hearing his harsh words. Not too long, she soon found a nice place to rest and maybe spend the night. At the edge of the forest was huge cave which Relena tensely entered.

After going out and collecting some wood, Relena was successfully able to create a bonfire.

"Gee, it's so lonely and quiet out here." Relena sighed sadly, suddenly she remembered Heero.

_"Maybe you look really miserable but for Trowa to have special feelings for you? Yuck! No way!"_

Relena squeezed her legs tightly in a hug as she recalled Heero. She can't help but feel deep irritation for his arrogance and harshness.

"Ooohh! How I want to strangle his neck 'til his face turns blue! I really, really hate him!"

As Relena's words filled the whole place, the clouds erupted huge drops of water; a terrible storm would be up all night. Relena immediately ran inside the cave for shelter. It was raining really hard outside with matching sharp lightning bolts and loud claps of thunder.

* * *

Relena sighed as she suddenly remembered Heero. "Quit it, Relena!" she irritably snapped to herself. "He deserves to freeze in that cold! He deserves to be struck by lightning! He deserves it!"

Just then, a vision of Heero freezing to death under the cold, huge drops of rain came to her mind. And as if adding fuel to the fiery vision, a loud clap of thunder filled the whole cave, setting Relena to a horrifying image of Heero being struck by a diabolical and deadly sword of lightning.

In no time, she was up on her toes and running as fast as she can to look for him.

Armed only with a huge banana leaf as her main weapon against the forces of nature, Relena was more than dreaded to find no sign of Heero on the part of the shore where their bonfire was.

"Heero!" Relena cried hard, hoping to offset the strong gushes of wind and rain. "Answer me! Where are you? Heero!"

Her heart was beating faster and faster. Her mind was racing, she couldn't control it from creating horrifying visions of Heero being thrown into the ocean or toasted by lightning or-

"Aaaahhhh!" Relena screamed as something crashed behind her.

"He—elp.." was the sound of a muffled voice from behind her.

She glanced behind her and there she beheld the sight of the proudest, most arrogant man in history, trembling, freezing and as wet as a poor, little kitty. Unfortunately, Relena couldn't think of anything but how she could get themselves, heck off the storm-bitten shoreline of an-unknown-island-only-God-knows-where. Relena put Heero's arm over her shoulder and tried to carry him towards the cave.

"Hooh!" Relena gasped with relief as she delivered Heero safely into the shelter of the cave. After restoring the bonfire, Relena noticed that Heero was still shaking because of the cold. Since she has no other clothing aside from the soaking ones on her body, she just curled up over Heero's shoulder to somehow, just somehow, give him warmth.

"Sorry, you know this is the least I can do." she mumbled shyly as they were in that very intimate pose.

Heero, despite the fact that he was still shaking managed to smirk and said, "It feels good."

Relena quickly hit him on the head, thinking that Heero was thinking of 'other things'.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Heero blurted out. "It feels good to be warm, that is all!"

Relena pouted as she said, "You should behave or else-"

Heero smiled to himself as Relena inched closer to him to continue to warm him up.

* * *

"Hello?" Hilde mumbled nervously as she received a strange call in the middle of the night. She felt relieved when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hilde? It's me Quatre. Sorry, to disturb you in this hour."

"It's ok, is this about Relena?" she quickly inquired.

"Yes. We've already been informed of their possible whereabouts and the rescuers are already headed towards the island where Heero and Relena are thought to be." Quatre reported.

"That's good to hear!"

* * *

Heero woke up as the storm subsided. He rose extra-carefully so as not to disturb the peaceful slumber of the woman spooned against him. He watched fondly as she snored soundly as she slept. As he watched her, he found himself growing closer and closer to her; he couldn't explain the happiness swelling within him despite the fact that they were stranded in an unknown island. He couldn't understand why despite their chronic arguments and quarrels, he finds himself drawn to her.

Suddenly, while Heero was still in a trance about Relena, he heard several steps approaching their location.

"Young Master!" one of them cried.

Heero sighed in relief as his men started coming in. "At last!" he remarked.

* * *

Relena walked towards the school building nervously. They were stranded on an unknown island for three days, amking her miss a very important exam which could make her fail one of her major subjects.

"Sheesh, how would I explain myself? No professor would accept or even believe my situation." Relena sighed sadly.

As she entered her professor's office, she was even more nervous as Mrs. Gregory stood up and gave out a weird smile.

"Miss Darlian, I was just waiting for you." she greeted.

Relena swallowed hard. What could this mean?

"I was wondering when you're ready to take the make-up exam?" she asked.

Relena's eyes glistened, her whole face lighting up. "You mean, you're really allowing me to take the exam?"

Mrs. Gregory nodded.

"Oh, Ma'am, you have no idea how you made my day!" Relena exclaimed as she pounced to give Mrs. Gregory a tight hug.

"Of course, you're one of the best students in the class plus I just can't say 'no' to an adorable young man's request."

Relena let go of Mrs. Gregory. "An adorable young man's request?" she repeated.

Mrs. Gregory smiled teasingly. "Oh, yes young lady. I found it hard to resist your handsome boyfriend's sweet request. Hihihi."

Relena swallowed hard. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh, he is usually so snobbish and intimidating even for us professors but when he pleaded me to consider your situation," Mrs. Gregory narrated with dreamy eyes. "He's just so adorable and irresistible. Didn't know he had it in him."

Mrs. Gregory winked at Relena teasingly. But, Relena still couldn't quite comprehend. Could it be _him_?

Relena shook her head abruptly. '_No way! No! No. No. No, no, no, no...'_

"Ahhhh, he was usch a sweet guy, madly in love." Mrs. Gregory added.

Relena felt like spewing her entire breakfast upon hearing more of Mrs. Gregory's fictional account of he-who-cannot-be-named.

"So, I have a 3-hour break tomorrow, would you like to take the exam tomorrow?" Mrs. Gregory offered.

"Sure, ma'am!" relena replied at once, trying to recover from all that foolish talk a moment ago.

"Ok, and say 'hi' to your boyfriend for me!" Mrs. Gregory reminded. "You owe him a lot!"

Relena smiled forcefully, as she slowly made her way out of the office. She sighed unbelievably to herself as she shut the door behind her.

'_What is that guy up to this time?'_ she thought to herself as she sighed heavily once more.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11 Everybody loves Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Single quotation marks denote character thoughts while Double quotation marks denote speech.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 11 – Everybody loves Heero Yuy

Summer vacation is nearing and I can't help but get excited knowing that I'll finally be able to come and visit my grandparents back in the province. But, for that to happen I first have to earn enough money to afford a round trip train ticket back home. And so despite all the exams and projects coming up, I decided to go and look for a part time job.

Just a bus ride from the huge school grounds of Romefeller Academy is a small shopping district, Taragon, famous all over the country for its affordable and wide array of products from all over the world. Well, I heard that it's not that famous among the elite and the super-rich people because most of the products sold there are cheap imitation of designer brands. Most of its patrons are middle-class workers and tourists and most of the shop owners are small, struggling businessmen.

I felt at home once I got off from the bus and stepped onto the busy streets of Taragon. A variety of small, homey shops lined the whole avenue and a variety of people were all over the place. I can feel the energy of the place from the hustle and bustle of the crowd and the noises they create. It kind of excites me and hypes me up to work!

I went on to find the shop I spotted in the internet. It was called The Cake Surprise Pastry Shop. I love sweets and cakes are my favourite dessert. I couldn't be more ecstatic to get to work at a cake shop. True enough to their name, on display on the cake shop's window were a variety of party cakes for different occasions. On the center was a huge birthday cake with cute little flowers and vines beautifully designed, making the cake look elegant but also very yummy. The two cakes beside it were cakes for graduation and summer party. Shucks! I can't wait to work here; just looking at the cakes fills up my sweet craving.

Upon entering I was surprised to find a familiar face. Standing behind the counter was my childhood friend and classmate, Kenny Salmiel.

"Oh my god! Relena, is that you?" he shrieked in excitement.

I smiled and nodded as excitedly as he is and hurried over to the counter. He in turn got out from behind the counter and proceeded to give me a tight hug.

"Weeeee! I'm so happy!" he cried as he spun me around while still hugging me really tight.

Kenny and I knew each other way back in kindergarten. He was among the little kids I used to play with in our little fishing village. He was really chubby and had a nice pale complexion that led to many to mistake him for a little girl. From kindergarten up to the middle of grade school years we were always together, until their family decided to move in to the city when he was around ten years old. It was only now that we had a chance to get to see each other again. I can say that nothing seems to have changed. From the way he welcomed me and by the way he hugged me, he was the same playful, sweet and warm Kenny I knew.

"Wow! You're a beautiful young lady now, Relly!" he commented as he stared at me closely, breaking our embrace but still holding me tightly in both of my arms.

I smiled heartily. He, too, looked really handsome and I can say that he had grown really tall. I'm betting he may be taller than me by 5 or 6 inches. But, he was really thin, no muscles and of course his trademark beautiful complexion was still there. He looked like a beautiful man.

"You, too! You look really handsome!" I commented in return.

He pouted and made a disappointed face. "Awww really?"

I laughed heartily. True, nothing really has changed. You see, ever since we were kids, Kenny has never been afraid to admit not only to himself but to the rest of the world, his sexual preference. In other words, he was a certified loud and proud, happy and gay!

"Sorry," I managed to say after a good laugh. "Of course, you're pretty as ever!"

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed, putting his hand up for a high five which I slapped at once. "So, what brings you here? You living here in the city too?"

I nodded. "Yup, I'm studying here through a scholarship."

"Wow! Still as brainy as ever huh?" he commented.

"Nah! I just worked hard to get a scholarship. You know I wouldn't want to be a burden to Granny and Granpop."

"Oh yes. How are they?"

"They're good, but granny's feeling a little weaker more each day. You know how rheumatism is." I replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, what cake would you like? You're still a customer first before you're my friend, haha!"

"No, no," I shook my head at once. I did not really have enough money to splurge for even a slice of cake. "I'm here to apply for a part-time job."

"Oh." He gasped. "Our manager's not here at the moment. But, she'll be back later. Don't worry, I'll back you up. And she's really nice."

"Gee, thanks a lot Kenny. I really need this job to earn money to buy a ticket so I can come home for the summer vacation." I explained.

"No prob! Relly!" he said as he winked playfully.

* * *

It had been a good day. Kenny was right, Mrs. Butterfield was the nicest shop owner I had known (not that I had known quite a lot of course.) But, she was very pleasant and accommodating. She even gave me a free taste of one of their best sellers-their sinfully good Banoffee Pie! It was still pretty early so I decided to tour the place and look at the nice window shop displays. And since Kenny and I need a lot of catching up to do, he decided to accompany me.

Kenny was pretty hungry after a whole day's work, so we decided to head to this place called Fun Time Pizza. Kenny's been raving about it and he's dying to prove to me how delicious their pizzas were.

"Ok, but I don't have a lot of money huh. Can we just share a slice?" I suggested.

"Oh Relly! Don't worry, Taragon is known for its ultra-cheap stores. That's why our family chose to live here. We can get a whole box of pizza for only 10 bucks!" Kenny said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wow! So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kenny smiled as I dragged him to walk towards Fun Time Pizza.

While we were on our way to the pizza place, Kenny did not waste time in catching up with my life. I had told him I was studying at the Romefeller Academy and upon hearing it, only two words came to his mind.

"Cinq Fatale! Ahhhhhhh!" he shrieked excitedly. "That's where they're studying! Relly!"

I let out a weary sigh upon seeing his exaggerated reaction. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What unfortunately?" he exclaimed. "What did you do to deserve such a fate! My Relly oh you lucky bitch!"

And then Kenny slapped me on the arm. It hurt awfully bad. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, I got carried away." He apologized at once, not realizing that he was much stronger now that we were kids. Yeah, he used to hit me a lot for fun. "Tell me about it, tell me about it!"

Again, I sighed wearily. I went here to get away from the prison that was Romefeller High and now my best friend is ruining everything for me.

"Well, I got a scholarship. I took a test and I got-"

"Not that," he interrupted. "Tell me about Cinq Fatale. Well, I know Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. I know that each of them comes from wealthy and influential families and that they're all drop-dead gorgeous and I know that Heero's the captain of the soccer team-"

"Wait a sec!" I hastily interrupted. "You know everything! What is there to tell?"

Sheesh! He knows more about them than me!

"Of course not! You get to interact with them I'm sure. What do they eat for lunch? What does Heero eat for breakfast? What's his favourite sleeping position?"

"What?" I said, aghast. "Why would you like to know those things?"

"Because, soon I will marry Heero Yuy." he declared, again as a-matter-of-factly.

That was it. I left him and walked as fast as I can.

"Wait! Relly!" he cried as he ran after me.

* * *

"So, where's my price for winning our bet?" That was Heero's greeting as he managed to show up on their private hanging place on the top floor of the special Romefeller Building exclusively for the use of the elite Cinq Fatale.

"Woah! You finally showed yourself, huh!" Duo commented at once, putting his billiards game with Wufei aside. "But, wait! What were you saying?"

Heero approached them and managed to snag the billiard stick from Duo and made his move. Wufei and Duo watched in amazement as the balls seemed to be under Heero's spell as they moved right into the holes, ending the game.

"Am I just great or what?" Heero said proud of his billiard feat.

Quatre, who was enjoying his usual mid-morning tea break before Heero came in, clapped as he joined the others. "You seem to be in an unusually good mood."

"Why wouldn't I? Everything's going my way. And what price should I ask for, hmmm."

"What price are you talking about?" Wufei asked smugly, annoyed upon Heero's haughty entrance and his intrusion of their billiard game.

"I won our bet."

"What bet?" Wufei went on.

"Let me refresh your memory," Heero said still as haughty as ever. "You know when you said that Relena Darlian would never go out with me?"

"Oh that!" Duo suddenly remembered.

"So, seems like you picked up on that. So where's my price?" Heero said with a proud smirk on his face.

"That doesn't count." Wufei said, again smugly.

"What do you mean that doesn't count?" cried Heero in protest. "We were together for the whole weekend!"

"You got stranded." Duo retorted.

"And, you used manipulative devices to lure Relena to going to your place." added Quatre.

"Oh, come on. Guys use manipulative tactics all the time." Heero defended himself.

"Well, we're pretty sure the ones you used at Relena weren't the ones used by normal guys." Wufei replied.

"What do you-"

"Heero, when we said 'go out' we meant 'date'." Duo clarified as-a-matter-of-factly. "We didn't mean threaten her and get her into an unknown island for the weekend."

"That's not what had happened!" Heero cried in denial.

"Okay, then what happened?" Quatre asked, trying to suppress his amusement at Heero's obvious defeat.

"Well," Heero stammered, thinking hard of how to accurately describe things to his advantage. A deafening silence followed.

"Okay. End of conversation." Wufei said, ending the silence. "Hey, Duo let's play again!"

"Hey!" Heero cried but it was to no avail.

He couldn't stand this. The guys wouldn't get away with this. He had to make sure he wasn't the only one who thought he had one their bet. He had to find a way to make them believe. Heero Yuy never lost to anyone. Never. And definitely not in this stupid bet of proving that Relena Darlian would actually go out with him. He will not let her ruin his reputation.

* * *

Heero tried to appear as cool and as in control as possible. But, he was struggling to be the infamously smooth, girls-go-gaga-over and most importantly tough leader of the Cinq Fatale and it was all one girl's fault.

'To hell with her! Who does she think she is? Why she's just some puny, brainy, ocean-eyed, charming province girl!'

Heero immediately shook his head, terribly irritated with himself. 'What was he thinking? Ocean-eyed, charming? Seriously.'

Relena Darlian seems like a force to reckon with. Since, that unfortunate weekend spent with her, not to mention, the thing-that cannot-be-thought-of but manages to haunt his mind and his being rather constantly, everything about Relena Darlian was just in his head. Taking over his thoughts, filling up his early mornings, occupying his free times and completely preventing him from being his usual cool self, varied images of her keep on floating on his mind's universe. There was that persistent scene of her courageously going up against him in order to defend her friend. Snippets of her strong-willed and unfaltering manner of dealing with the crazy mob that tortured her with ridicule while she was cursed with the black ribbon. And of course, his various imaginings of how she would succumb to him and apologize and beg him to lift off the black ribbon from her, which of course none of which actually ever happened, never fail to replace boring history class lectures in his head.

And in situations like this, the great Heero Yuy can only resort to doing what he has always done-follow his emotions. And so, during the lunch break, instead of hanging out with the rest of Cinq Fatale, he went out to search for her.

Again, the whole campus was alive with the crazy shrieks and ecstatic squeals of hormone-raged young ladies upon catching a glimpse of their ultimate crush/dream guy/pseudo-boyfriend/late-night fantasy/husband-to-be Heero Yuy.

But, the leader of Cinq Fatale was focused on his mission and no amount of acoustic disturbance can be loud enough to shatter it.

He knew what he sought her for. He will make her admit to the rest of the guys that she went on their date by her own free will. And that he did nothing but got on his cruise ship and waited for her to come to him.

'Hah!'

Heero Yuy could already smell victory and picture the pathetic look of defeat and shame on his enemies faces. He wasn't their leader for nothing.

'Relena Darlian, I'll show you who's running the place around here.'

But, when he finally saw her, nonchalantly sitting on the grass under an apple tree just behind the library building, it was as if the wind blew out all of his thoughts away.

He was open-mouthed and dumbfounded upon seeing her honey-blond tresses freely fluttering with the wind and her whole being engrossed with what appears to be a simple outdoor sketching exercise from an art class. How can something so normal reduce him to the likes of a five-year old boy upon seeing his first train set roar to life and ran down on its tracks?

Again, he shook off unbecoming thoughts on his head and regained his composure to walk up to her to demand what he originally set out to ask her.

The high noon sun made his shadow cast upon only a small portion of the space.

"It kind of looks distorted." He chose that as his greeting. "Objects that are distant should recede to give out a feel of 3d-space."

He decided to appear nice and smart by giving an impromptu sketching advice.

"Buzz off." was her short yet straight to the point reply. She didn't even bother to give him a quick glance.

"What?" her ice cold, downright stern reply blew off his mind and took the lid of his composure pot. "Who are you to-"

"I said, 'Buzz off'." She said, with more firmness as she abruptly rose to her feet and glared at him in a deadly way.

Heero wouldn't admit to defeat for even a single second and so even though his whole system was rummaging for deadly retorts to knock her out, he only managed to bellow out a very pathetic and completely panicked, "No way!"

To which Relena smirked at haughtily in an obvious display of amusement at Heero's apparent look of complete loss marked by his lousy and skin-deep show of strength. She then made her way to leave him alone.

Heero clenched his fists in deep irritation slowly transforming to anger. 'Nobody tells Heero Yuy what or not to do.'

He blocked her way and tried to appear as terrifying as possible. He shot her his most deadly glare famous all over Romefeller High-the look of the curse of the black ribbon.

But, Relena had enough of Heero. After spending her whole afternoon with her gay best friend who worshipped this irrational, flame-spewing, egotistical psycho, Relena's irritation clouded her supposedly terrified reaction of Heero's deadly glare.

"What do you want this time?" she spoke sharply, displaying her obvious irritation.

Heero couldn't it any longer. This girl was not afraid of him and he has just to know why and how can it be possible!

"What is wrong with you?" he bellowed in desperation. "I came here with some nice words and all you could give me is an ice cold stern command telling me to leave you alone?"

Relena rolled her eyes indignantly.

'A while ago he was giving out some really deadly looks and now he appears to be begging for some friendly gesture. A total psycho, that he is.' Relena thought to herself.

"Fine." she managed to compose herself and let her irritation take the back seat. She now said in an effort-filled way to appear nicer, "What do you want?"

Heero gained confidence upon sensing Relena's guilt and went on using the guilt-trip approach.

"I don't understand how you could act terribly irritated upon my presence when all I did for you was save your life not once but twice." he said plainly with confidence.

Relena's eyes squinted in confusion. She racked her brain for possible answers as to when and how Heero saved her. None came to mind.

"Let me refresh your memory." Heero spoke seeing Relena's confused look, which he soon felt would transform to irritation. "I jumped off the ship and into a full weekend on an unknown island just to save you. And if it weren't for my men, we would still be miserable there, out in the savage and wild forces of nature. Also, I talked your Biology teacher into giving you a make-up exam."

Relena would be grateful almost touched if not for the person who actually did all those and if not for what she senses to be a precursor/manipulative tactic to lure her into trouble, again. But, she decided to let go of her cynical instinct and chose to trust her forgiving nature this time.

"So, what it is that you want?"

Heero smirked triumphantly. "Tell the whole school that you actually like me and that you wanna go out with me."

She did all her best to keep herself from unleashing her deadly flying kick.

"In your dreams!" she cried in 100% irritation coupled with another 100% of rage and then spun around and marched off the place.

She released an extremely powerful amount of potential energy that prevented Heero from running after her.

_TBC_

A/N: Thanks to all of you guys reading and reviewing this fic. I truly appreciate it! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. A little preview of the next chapters: Sylvia Noventa! How will her arrival tangle up Relena's relationships with everyone at school especially the dreaded Cinq Fatale? Relena and Heero confront their struggle with feelings they can't handle without getting into trouble.

That and more crazy stuff to go!


End file.
